


Easy touch, such torture

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordspressure, giant and depend.





	Easy touch, such torture

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post with Bobourne and they touch so easily and for some reason that made me think of pining, and then I wanted to write this, so here, have some unspecified AU with happy touchy Derek and suffering pining Stiles, pre-slash.
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174931203152).)

“Oh no, you don’t,” Derek said, laughing.

He put his arm over Stiles’ shoulders, easily, like it wasn’t a big deal at all. Like Stiles didn’t _die_ a little every single time he did it. Like the soft pressure of Derek’s skin against Stiles’ wasn’t _torture_. Like Stiles’ giant crush wasn’t there. No. Not a crush. So much more than a crush. Stiles smiled though, because he couldn’t help it.

“That depends,” he said. “Will you still love me if I do?”

“I’ll always love you, you know that,” Derek said, then he winked and Stiles died all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
